The invention relates to a novel compound, hydrated calcium carbonate and tobermorites, as well as to a process for the manufacture of this compound and its different applications, notably as charges for the paper and paint producing industries.
The compound of the invention has the following constitution:
70% TO 50% BY WEIGHT OF TOBERMORITES, WHICH MAY CONTAIN AN AMOUNT OF FREE HYDRATED SILICA FROM 0 TO 15% BY WEIGHT, EXPRESSED IN SiO.sub.2, and 30 to 85% by weight of calcium carbonate.
The products presently known on the market for use as charges are the following: natural and synthetic calcium carbonates, dolomite, barium sulfate, talc, silica, synthetic silico-aluminates, kaolins, pyrogenated kaolins, and natural and synthetic Wollastonite.